


one year feels like an eternity with you

by Brrrrr



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is in Denial, I haven't wrote a fic before, M/M, Slow Burn, Wingman Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dream do be a workaholic, goerge is a bar tender, imagine writing a prompt fic, it might be sad idk yet, its gonna have twelve chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brrrrr/pseuds/Brrrrr
Summary: A story that takes place for exactly a year and takes place in one very important room.Dream questions what he knew about himself and George is the cause. That one night in January just after new years he saw him and the rest of the year changed his life.//George is a bar tender and dream works his arse off and somehow they just keep being at the same place at the same time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey look this is super forward and you must get it all the time…” he ran his finger along the rim of the glass “but what's your name , you seem really cool so yeah , I hope that's not over overstepping”  
> George giggled slightly “its George”  
>  Dream smiled “I'm dream”  
> “That's an odd name , especially for someone in a bar, in a suit on a Wednesday night at 11:45”  
> //   
> dream and George finally introduce themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yall this ones a bit longer with a lot more dialogue and a heatwaves reference enjoy

George tied the black apron around his waist emptying the tips from the previous night into his wallet . who would have thought this time last month that he'd be working in the same place he would spend his free time partying at, certainly not him thats for sure. Turning up here every day at 9pm and working until the wee hours of the morning ,Your social battery sure does drain when you're not one drinking. At least some of his friends would stop by on weekends and they always kept him entertained even if they were pissed and had to be cleaned out at 4am. He really hadn't liked meeting new people especially at a bar of all places but he had a feeling that he today would be different, probably only cause he was in a good mood but he'll take what he can get.

At the start of his shift things were going slowly, eventually around half 11 the bustle picked up and he made basic banter with the customers . someone dressed rather formally for a bar walks in catching George's attention as he slumped down in the stool across the counter .   
“Can I get you anything ?”  
“Uh y-” he looked up and froze “I- um- I- yeah straight whiskey please” he looked away. He was so embarrassed he recognized the bartender , the very man that made him question the way he thought he knew himself. Dream hated to admit how many glances he stole at George as he made his drink. George on the other hand was trying to work out where he had seen the man and was considering asking his name but the other beat him too it.   
“Hey look this is super forward and you must get it all the time…” he ran his finger along the rim of the glass “but what's your name , you seem really cool so yeah , I hope that's not over overstepping”  
George giggled slightly “its George”  
Dream smiled “I'm dream”  
“That's an odd name , especially for someone in a bar, in a suit on a Wednesday night at 11:45”  
Dream wheezed ditto to a tea kettles whistle this continued for quite a while. George rolled his eyes “so are you gonna explain?”  
“I might be laid off , for slacking”  
“You don't look like a slacker”   
“Well I've had quite a lot on my mind” dream chugged his drink   
“Huh? Yeah I get it I've had a lot going on in the last month i lost a lot of money and now I'm here”  
“Hm I didn't see you as a gambler”  
He laughed “you haven't seen me at all . Anyways, want another ? unless you're driving home” he smirked  
Dream laughed “sorry mum ill have a tee and some ob nobs instead”  
“You make fun of my accent again and you won't even remember your name”  
“ in what way" Dream raised his eyebrow and smirked   
“Oh piss off” he rolled his eyes.

George adjusted his apron and smoothed his shirt down “I'll get you another whiskey” dream just nodded . The night passed by and they continued to chat easily and got along well. Towards 2 am, Dream decided it would be best to go so he got out his wallet and paid George . While he tended to another customer, Dream wrote his number on the twenty dollar bill.   
“Here George” dream handed George the tip and he didn't notice the number ‘thank god’ dream thought as he got up “see ya round” George waved as he left.


	2. january

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hey mamas~”  
> “Hey sap.”  
> “Seen any girls you like?” he laughed slightly  
> “No sap, no girls, i've been sitting here staring at my rum and coke for the last hour”  
> //  
> dream sits alone at the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yawl its my first fic so be nice  
> 12 chapters for 12 months  
> this one is short but the next will be longer

He was sitting on the stool looking down into the murky drink below him ,rum and coke never looked so unappealing , given his last experience drinking it's honestly not surprising he didnt wanna be there. Sapnap had dragged him along as he does with pretty much everything. It was pretty obvious Dream never liked the bar except when he was blackout drunk even then it was an experience . he was lost in thought when sapnap came stumbling towards him and slung his arm around his shoulder “hey mamas~”  
“Hey sap.”  
“Seen any girls you like?” he laughed slightly  
“No sap, no girls, i've been sitting here staring at my rum and coke for the last hour”  
“Maybe try drinking it dre , you gotta get out there more dude”  
“You’d know a thing or two about that , huh?”  
“Shut up or I'll make you talk to people at least for the time being I'm giving you a choice dream .”  
“Fine.” he downed the drink  
“Ok i'll leave you be, ill call you when we're good to leave”

Sapnap stumbled back into the crowd and dream leaned back in the seat looking around the bar. He spotted a few people that caught his eyes but one in particular , they were quite short and were wearing a beautifully fitting baby pink shirt with some kind of design on the front it was only semi-visible to dream. The drunk part of him wanted to admire the person closer but the sober part of him kept him perfectly grounded. He drifted back into thought casting his gaze onto the nearby bottles on the wall . He was soon pulled out by a remarkably distinguished and smooth voice only slurring slightly near the end of sentences. Dream turned towards the voice to see the very man he had admired in the crowd chatting to a bartender, for abreef second the stranger turned and smiled at Dream . It was the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. 

That's when he decided he had had enough of the bar .


End file.
